


You're My Home Now

by TheWickedWitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, In-control Steve, M/M, bottom!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor moves in with Steve, and is made to feel at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Home Now

**Author's Note:**

> Thundershield fanwork exchange for: itsgodofthunderforareason  
> Prompt: Domestic thundershield where Thor finds out he really really likes Steve taking control.  
> Hope you like this dear <3

‘ Tell me again why we’re doing this?’  
‘ Pizza.’  
‘ Stark…’  
‘ What? It’s my reason anyway. Pizza is the thank-you-for-helping-me-move food. We helped, we get pizza. It’s like a universal law.’  
‘ They could have done all this on their own you know… And we could have ordered pizza without getting tired. Hell, you could probably buy a pizza place.’  
‘ They could, and I definitely could, but where is the fun in that Clint?’

\---------------------------------------

There had been plenty of fun, Tony had been right about that. From the moment Steve had made the suggestion – muttered it into the crook of Thor’s neck, panting and floating down from a post-orgasm high – Thor had known moving in with the soldier would not be a simple and calm endeavor. Nothing the group ever did seemed to be simple and calm, and after the rest had caught whiff of it their involvement became inevitable.

The apartment was somewhat cluttered, with a few boxes stacked in the kitchen while others were still in the hallway, a new, enormous bed taking up most of the space in the living room, waiting to replace the one still in Steve's bedroom. It had surprised the Asgardian how many items he had accumulated during his stay on this realm and even now, whilst moving around some of it carefully, he found it hard to believe it was all his. 

‘ Are you going to finish that?’  
After the enormous pile of pizza had been delivered they had settled to eat and reminisce, the conversation focussing mostly on how the god would be missed from the Tower. It was quite late when the rest had left the duo, leaving behind a very content looking Steve and an equally content looking Thor.

He was still mulling over some of the remarks they had made – how he shouldn’t be a stranger, Natasha expressing her feigned relief over being freed from walking in on weirdness – when the question reeled the god’s attention back to the present.  
‘ I think I had enough for today’ Thor replied with a chuckle, disposing of a slice of pizza that had hovered mid-air during his contemplation.  
Without teasing any further Steve continued with the cleaning, collecting the plates and the pizza boxes, a small smile forming as if he had several taunts lined up but was unwilling to use them.  
He was different here, Thor thought, moving with a certain ease that was rarely displayed when they were still in the Tower, more confidence in the posture and much calmer. It was intriguing to watch, how relaxed the soldier seemed when padding around in familiar surroundings, a stark contrast with the almost stiff – rigid and military – motions that were his trademark in any other place.  
Thor had noticed it before of course, during the brief visits to the apartment, but it was only during the cleaning of the dishes that he was caught staring at the other, watching intently while his hands held a plate in the sink.

‘ See something you like?’  
The soldier had noticed it, a brow arching higher as he settled by the god’s side, taking the clean plate from the thunderer’s hands to dry it off.  
‘ You are different here’ Thor voiced his exact thoughts with a small grin ‘you move and walk around like-‘  
‘- like I own the place?’  
‘ Quite.’  
Under any circumstance the soldier was a sight to behold but he grew positively radiant when confident, ocean blues gleaming a fraction brighter and the curl of his smile rising into a half-crooked stance.  
‘ So you _are_ seeing something you like ‘ and the grin was put on full display now, the hint of smugness in it causing a brief snicker from the Asgardian. Denying it would be useless; deception never sat well with him and even if he had wanted to the very light dusting of pink on the god’s cheeks betrayed his true feelings on the matter. He admired strength, he admired a strong will and seeing the man he loves exude confidence always managed to cause a flare of heat in his core. He admired Steve, in general, and at the moment literally as the man moved around, his gait a prideful one.

Perceptive as he was Steve remained silent for a moment but had clearly noticed the hint of a blush, the soldier’s smile softening into something almost devious.  
‘ You really like it then ‘ he states matter-of-factly, tease evident in the tone, and fixing his gaze on the god’s features Steve was gauging the man’s reactions to his words. Unable to counter it Thor simply nodded, not truly ashamed of his interest being put on display but unwilling to particularly voice it either. For someone like him, power and might personified, it would be quite the confession to actually admit just how much he enjoyed the bouts of confidence in the soldier.  
And yet they were alone now, for the first time truly enjoying complete privacy and Thor’s smirk settled in a soft curl as he continued with the dishes. He could state anything – be entirely earnest - and the other would not fault him for it in the slightest, of that the god was quite certain.

‘ What is not to like? A strong, confident man like yourself, doing as he pleases. It has a certain charm, it is very appealing.’

Steve let it be for now, or so it seemed, chuckling lightly and busying himself with the drying of the plates. It deluded the god into thinking the subject had been dropped but after the last of the plates had been taken care of there was a slow hum from the mortal and a sudden warmth behind the god’s broad shoulders.  
‘ If you like it so much maybe I should do as I please all the time…’ 

The press of chest against him squeezed a small sigh out of the god and despite not voicing anything for the moment his body spoke volumes, spine arching and curving under the friction. Sensing his willingness and slowly rising need Steve took advantage of his position, pressing on until their torso’s aligned and his bulge nudged against the firm buttocks of the thunderer.  
And here Thor manages to compose himself to speak up, to straighten his spine once more, pretending quite valiantly that the sudden trap didn’t affect him.

‘ Perhaps you should…’ he keeps the tone surprisingly even but a small whimper escapes him when Steve’s hands skim along his thighs and settle for a moment on his hips. He enjoyed being taken, they had spent enough hours in the bedroom exploring that fact, but there was something about standing in a kitchen of all places, such an unusual area for trysts, and Steve handling himself with a flair of carelessness that has the god scrape his throat and push back against the man almost invitingly.

There was also something predatory – slightly domineering – in the hands that roamed over his body, the slow movements in stark contrast with the pressure Steve’s palms and fingers applied. For a moment Thor was tempted to ask what the soldier was planning but even without voicing it there is already an answer to the unspoken question, Steve’s hands slipping unceremoniously under the hem of Thor’s shirt.  
Something of an approving sound hums between the god’s shoulder blades, the soldier’s voice a touch raspy and breath warm enough to penetrate the thin fabric stretched over the broad back.  
‘ I think I’m going to do whatever the hell I want, and I think you will like it. Am I right?’

With anyone else a comment like that would earn them a raised brow, a minor scoff at best. But here, in a place where Thor knows it is just them – finally just the two of them – it causes a mild surge of lust to swirl through his insides and the heat under his skin brightens the pink on his cheeks.  
Thor doesn’t answer, can’t form a proper sentence when warm hands swipe over tense abdomen, slipping upwards to cup the round pectorals, the thick mounds then groped by familiar and much loved hands. His own rest idly for a moment on the counter, fingers then scraping over the cool surface when a small chuckle is heard, balling into fists a moment later.

‘ You are quite right.’ With effort he manages to hiss out the words and taking it as both agreement and invitation Steve presses himself even closer, the outline of his cock slowly sharpening. Eyelids fall to close after Thor senses it, the press of it against the crevice between his buttocks causing a miniscule growl.  
There is no need to rush here, no need to keep quiet and worry about the touches being seen by others, something the man behind him makes use of in tantalizing ways. Steve’s hands are moving slowly, but there is force behind the pinching fingers that play with Thor’s nipples, tugging at them until the god gasps from the near-painful prickles in the hardened nubs.  
He knows what Steve wants and Thor’s body adjusts to it, feet slipping slightly apart, hips rolling to press back against the hardness tucked against his ass. Steve may think of him as something big and solid, admires the Asgardian in his own silent way with tracing of curved muscles and ridges under his once again wandering hands, but the want radiates from him through every inch of fabric between him and it fuels Thor’s want in return.

Steve doesn’t ask anything else, simply tugs at the shirt when he grows impatient and annoyed with the barrier, slipping it off the god who cooperates meekly. It lands somewhere to their side – a flicker of white in the corner of Thor’s eye – and lips land on the expanse of the god’s back, burning hot against equally warm skin. Kisses and flicks of a tongue travel over the bronzed surface, some so harsh it sends small jolts to his cock. Staking claim with his mouth Steve seems entirely lost in doing as he promised, moves as he pleases and pulls small moans from the larger man in front of him.  
‘ Stay here.’  
The command is so unexpected it instantly creases a frown into being, Thor’s mildly confused expression peeking over his shoulder.  
‘ Don’t look, face forward.’  
Catching a glimpse of the soldier’s smile – crooked, somewhat mischievous and formed by utterly red lips – Thor obliges and returns to stare at the sink, breath turning slow and shallow from the anticipation. Imposingly big in both height and breadth, something he knows is acknowledged right now by the man behind him with an appreciative once over, he waits, seemingly patient but with goosebumps rising over the strong arms.

There was rustling, the clear scraping of cardboard against cardboard and despite his sharp hearing Thor couldn’t really distinguish what was happening, his throat growing increasingly tight when Steve and the man’s heat returned.  
‘ God, you’re so big…’ An almost reverent whisper brushed over the god’s skin, the sudden touch of hands caressing the round shoulders causing a hitch in his breath. He allows the shudder to visibly shake through his torso and feeling the now hard shaft press against him once more coaxes a low and short growl from the Asgardian.

Somehow that sound elicits a similar one from his lover and Steve’s hands are determined then, one fisting into the golden locks while the other tugs at the waistband resting on Thor’s hips. They are capable of being gentle – the god knows this like no other – but now they are anything but, forcing the sweatpants off him and not bothering to move the fabric past the knees. It leaves him breathless for a moment, being exposed to the somewhat cooler air and his half-swollen cock springing free.  
In the pause after that Steve’s hands are no longer on him, only forceful and harsh kisses, some bites administered to the crook of Thor’s neck while he attempts to figure out why there are no more touches. Heavy breaths and his own pulse thudding slightly louder in his ears can’t obscure the popping sound of a cap, the distinct squelch of something moist a fraction of a moment later.

Steve could never truly hurt him, they had established that already, but that didn’t mean he would not try to be considerate, the man never able to simply take. Yet he wasn’t willing to waste time either; cool, slick fingers slip between the round globes, parting the god’s buttocks and causing a whimper, a widening of his stance and a groan, rumble rolling deep in his chest.  
He can’t quite help the sounds from spilling out, neither does he actually attempt to keep the blissful moans from escaping. There is a fierce bite into his flesh and he craves more attention, the slow intrusion of one, then another finger pulling a deep and hissed out _yes_ from his throat. It must have been a sight – large frame coiling against the now heavy weight of the soldier’s body, shoulders still broad but slumping an inch or so when Steve’s fingers tease and thrust deeper. Thor stiffened and relaxed after every prod, the invading fingers setting every nerve on fire in the tight channel. 

Apparently all it took to make a god breathless, to make him keen and beg for more were a few deliberate strokes and a demanding hand returning to pinch a sensitive nipple.

If this was Steve’s idea of doing what he pleases the Asgardian would never object to it – the moment he was empty once more and he was ready to question, to babble pleas and chase more friction the soldier indulged him, lining up his cock with a steady, vice grip on the god’s hip. And Steve pulls him back then, bottoming out slowly, thrust forward invasive, claiming every inch of the clenching channel with a staggering ease. The soldier’s lips are hot and steady on Thor’s skin, both bodies stilling as Thor adjusts, bending forward and bracing himself, the quiet before the storm.

The storm is a manifestation of everything Steve is – strength, determination, iron will to go on – and his thrusts become sharp, hips snapping forward and fucking into Thor with unconstrained force. His lover moves like Thor can’t break, which is true and delicious, pounding into him without remorse or a moment respite as he fights off the urge to let go for a while longer.  
His resolve is worthless in Steve’s hands and reduced to nothing when the blunt head of Steve’s cock pistons against the sensitive spot deep within, leaving him howling and gasping for air with low and uncontrolled huffs, muscles straining. His ragged, raspy please is rewarded with a deep grunt and a hand slipping from the god’s hip, gripping his aching cock in a loose hold. More pressure isn’t needed, shallow friction over the stiff shaft and a hard swipe over the crown paired with a harsh thrust sets his veins on fire and pleasure explodes in a fit of crackles and jolts, gushing from him with large white splatters on the cabinets below. 

Steve is voicing his approval in every unrestrained way possible, growling against the now damp skin under his lips, hip stuttering in that familiar erratic way that is telling how close he is. It is almost as exhilarating as Thor’s own climax, feeling the throbs and the girth stretching a fraction wider, then the sudden flood of heat, coating his insides.  
‘ Jesus fuck-‘  
With no eloquence left in either of them Steve slumps against the heaving mass that is Thor’s shaking torso and finally Thor’s fists unravel, hand stretching to rest splayed wide on the counter. Sated, filled, and glowing, he revels in the connection as he fills his lungs with loud inhales.

The sink is still gleaming when it comes into sight once more; Thor moans a sound of disapproval as Steve’s cock loses the battle with the ringed muscles, slipping out and leaving a thick trail of come to dribble along the god’s thigh.  
‘ Thor?’  
Strong arms wrap around the god’s waist, the damp skin then nuzzled by a panting soldier. He can only reply with a soft, purr-like hmm and the kiss that precedes more words is slow, pressed lightly over a bruise on his shoulder.  
‘ Let’s go to bed… our bed’ and somehow it didn’t matter that it was still in the living room, that the kitchen was quite the mess by Steve’s standards and that Thor couldn't actually walk properly. Steve owned the place, owned the thunderer’s heart and soul in equal measure and what his soldier wanted he would get, even if Thor needed a moment or two to agree, a moment longer before he could actually comply.


End file.
